Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Devarajan, Prasad PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): In response to RFA-DK-16-032, our overall goal is to renew the highly successful CCHMC PCEN, which in the past 4 years has yielded 88 peer-reviewed manuscripts, 15 new grants funded, and 8 new patent applications with 4 final patents issued. The overarching theme of the CCHMC PCEN is to conduct innovative and high-impact bench-to-bedside studies on three critical but underserved pediatric kidney diseases. For the renewal, we are retaining acute kidney injury and lupus nephritis as focus areas from the current PCEN, and adding a new focus area of kidney fibrosis. The specific aims include: (1) to attract outstanding expertise into the study of critical but underserved pediatric kidney diseases, (2) to foster multidisciplinary approaches to the study of critical but underserved pediatric kidney diseases, (3) to provide high-resource Biomedical Research Cores to support the study of critical but underserved pediatric kidney diseases, and (4) to support novel exploratory pilot studies that will form the basis for future investigator- initiated applications. Three Primary Research Projects are proposed in each of the three focus areas, from recognized teams of interdisciplinary investigators with a portfolio of about 100 federal grants. Also included are high-resource Gene Expression, Proteomics, Biomarker, and Administrative Cores with PIs of international repute to support the study of the three focus areas. Evidence for the critical need for the proposed Cores to complete the objectives of the proposed Primary and Pilot research grants is provided. The four proposed Pilot and Feasibility Projects represent multidisciplinary studies from highly promising young investigators who have been strategically paired with senior investigators to mentor their career development via independent investigator-initiated applications. Evidence for strong support from institutional leadership, institutional CTSA, and the Nephrology T32 Training Grant is provided. The PCEN includes a Research Base of 15 investigators, and an overall direct cost request of $750,000 annually. Other strengths include the CCHMC Pediatric Nephrology Division, with tremendous breadth and depth of clinical volume, resources, and research funding, and with a proven track record ofcollaborations in the three focus areas. the application. Do not use suffixes such as 4a, 4b.